moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Korps of Alterac
General The Death Korps of Alterac are the small sect of Death Knights within the City-State of Alterac, and are elite shock troops of the Imperial Army. Not only are they ferocious and grotesque, but they are highly decorated. This small squadron lives -- quite literally -- to die a second time as a way to redeem themselves for falling prey to the Scourge, and glorify Alterac in the process. Relatively new in relation to the other organizations of the Imperial Army, the Korps pride themselves on their combat prowess and ruthless efficiency as their path to earning their place among the living of the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac. Freed from the shackles of living morality, the Korps knows only the dance of battle and the song of steel, their unending stamina devoted only to slaying whatever foe Alterac commands. Organization Promotions are few and far between in the Korps, as length of time served means little to the undying damned. As such, every promotion earned is one based on the amount of skulls collected and land seized for Alterac. Merit is the only path to greatness in the Korps. Totenmeister The head of the Death Korps is known as the Totenmeister, or in common, the Death Lord. His duty is to oversee the Korps and ensure the Knights under his command remain loyal to Alterac, as well as ready to combat any threat that may arise. Only one Death Lord serves at any given time, and due to the unique nature of undead, this position remains filled for many years longer than other commanding positions in the Army. As of the late, the Korps has found it without men, and thus, without a leader. The former Death Lord, who is also the only one to have ever served at said position due to the Death Korp's relatively newborn existence, is Ithalin Belados. Knight Champion Below the Totenmeister are the Knight Champions. These serve as sub-commanders, and handle the day-to-day management of the Korps, such as ensuring salaries are paid and bloodlusts are sated. Though technically there is no limit on the number of Champions that serve at a time, the number is almost always three or less, due to the already constrained numbers of the Korps. Knight Lieutenant Serving as the non-commissioned officers of the Korps are the Knight Lieutenants. Their duties are ensuring organization of the Korps during battle, as well keeping morale at a suitable level for a squadron of rotting corpses. In addition, they may also be called upon to fulfill the roles of the Knight Champions should the need arise, whether it be a Champion has been slain in combat and cannot be reanimated swiftly, or just that the Totenmeister wishes to test their command ability. As with the Champions, these Lieutenants are few in number. Knight The foot soldiers of the Korps, they do as was previously said- they fight and they die, to redeem themselves and bring glory to Alterac. Outfitted in saronite, they march forth on any foe they are called to, leaving a path of broken bodies and a river of shattered souls in their wake. Let all foes of Alterac know that when the Korps are called, so is havoc- and with them, comes their end. Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alterac Military Category:Imperial Army